Sweet Things
by PandaBuddy
Summary: A SUPER CUTE, SHORTish ONE-SHOT! Mori decides to get his best friend some sweets, but the girl behind the counter reminds him of Honey. Should he just get Honey a cake or should he include the girl as well?


A bell rang as Mori stepped through the doorway of "Sweet Things," the new bakery not far from his home. He glanced around the store, trying to find something suitable to his best friend's tastes.

"Hello and welcome to 'Sweet Things,'" a smiling young girl called from behind the counter. She seemed unreasonably lively, which he supposed fitted considering the title of the store. "My name is Kira! If you have any questions or need help picking something out, please, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Thank you," Mori said coolly. Kira blinked large blue eyes at him, and then with a smile, she turned her attention back to arranging some freshly baked cookies. Mori looked at her a second longer than he should have. She reminded him of Honey. They were both fanatical about sweets, and she was very adorable-looking. She couldn't have been any taller than Honey himself, with bright blue eyes and long blond hair tied up in a pony-tail, and she was wearing a strawberry dress. Honey would love her…especially if she had strawberry cake to match her dress.

He shook the thought out of his head and focused on the delicately frosted cookies. He was going to bring his friend home cake and cookies, not a girl. He glanced at the girl again and was torn between mentioning Honey or not. "Excuse me," he walked up to the girl, "I'd like your opinion."

"Yes, of course!" she beamed at him.

"What would you suggest I buy?" Mori asked her slyly.

"Well," she bounced behind the counter. "I personally love the strawberry cake along with these red velvet cupcakes! And these sugar cookies are unbelievably good for being such a moderate cookie." She looked up at him with dazzling eyes, "They just melt in your mouth!"

Mori never let any emotion flicker on his face. Practice at the do-jo had made him very strong, but he couldn't help but think this girl was meant for Honey. He smiled at her, "Thank you. I think I will order what you just said, and I'll take all of them. The cost doesn't matter."

"Wow, okay!" She smiled and prepared his bakeries. "So, what's all this for?" she asked nonchalantly.

Mori glanced at her, and saw her face shine red momentarily before she looked away. "I have this friend. His name is Honey, and he loves sweets. I thought maybe I would get him some."

"That's very kind of you," she spoke as she placed the cakes in a box.

"Yes," he watched her carefully. "You remind me of him, to be honest."

She looked delighted, even though he could only see half her face. "I feel honored! Do you think we would get along?" Her voice sounded too interested in the subject for Mori's taste. He should have never mentioned Honey.

"Hmm," he said tactfully, "not romantically." He spoke as she took the credit card from his hands and swiped it behind the counter. Kira's face fell immensely. "You see," he signed the receipt and placed the card back in his wallet, "he's gay."

Her mouth swung open and quickly snapped shut. Mori grabbed the bags of pastries and made his way toward the door. "All good men are…" he thought he heard her mutter. He smiled at her as he opened the door behind him. "Excuse me!" she began to call after him, but he had already left the shop.

She looked down at an envelope he must have left on the counter. On it was a hastily written phone number.

Later that evening, Mori laid on his bed, wondering if he did the right thing in the bakery this afternoon. He felt bad about lying about Honey's interests, but he was also self-conscious about giving her his number. She reminded him so much of Honey, and he thought that maybe when college started, they might be able to bond.

"_RING, RING, RING, RING!" _

"Hello?" Mori answered the phone, expecting the call.

"Takashi!" Honey's voice answered. "You'll never believe it!"

"Believe what?" He asked, but already knew the answer.

"They have a new bakery by your house called 'Sweet Things!'" His voice grew more excited.

"Oh, really? How did you find that out?" He felt happy just from the sound of his friend's voice.

"Well, this girl named Kira called me and told me she worked there." His voice became a little more skeptical, probably because he knew the truth, "Apparently this guy gave her my number."

"What'd she say?" He was actually curious this time.

"THEY HAVE A NEW STRAWBERRY COOKIE ICE-CREAM! WITH REAL COOKIES INSIDE!"

All Mori could do was laugh. Apparently Mitsukuni could only concentrate on sweets and he had no intention of developing a romantic relationship with anyone soon.

"Hey, Takashi! We have to get some!" Honey continued to scream into the phone.

Mori smiled at Honey's clear obliviousness. "Whenever you want, Mitsukuni."

* * *

_Thank you for reading this one-shot! I hope you liked it!_

_Please feel free to comment and/or message me! - I love to hear your feedback_

_Sadly, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._

_-PandaBuddy_

_ps: i adore mori and honey :)_


End file.
